A Letter Home 4-14-14
Honoured and Revered Mother; I pray to the Fortunes that you are well and enjoying the relaxed study that you are now engaged in, since the informal disbanding of the Jade Legions. I know that although it was a sign of the Glory and Peace of the Most Exalted Emperor and the safety of His Empire, I found myself somewhat disappointed as I hoped one day to follow in your footsteps. Still, I will find other ways to defend the Empire from spiritual threats, should they arise. Your blade will be honoured with my every breath, Mother, I swear to you as I did on the day you gave it to me. My time in the Heart of the Empire has thusfar been quite enjoyable. I find myself needing to express to you my gratitude, but unable to find the appropriate words with which to do so. Although I am saddened to not be with you and Father, studying in the libraries of Kyuden Isawa, or assisting in the training of the Shiba yojimbo, I have had nothing but delight to distract me whilst I have been here. One of the hostesses of the party you sent me to, Bayushi Katsumi, has been often in my company, showing me around the city and discussing recent politics with me. You need not be concerned, however, as I have watched every word I have said, and every action I have taken with the focus and care that Father taught me as a child. She introduced me to Shiba Katsutoshi, a yojimbo who was recently reassigned and made the journey to Otosan Uchi. Before that, he stood guard over Isawa’s Last Wixh. I must admit that I was a bit star-struck to be in the presence of such a luminary, and even more awestruck with the courtesy and respect he showed towards me despite my youth and relative unimportance. He is a testament to his family, and to all who train with the Shiba family. It was Katsutoshi-sama who found me lodgings outside of the inn where I had chosen to sleep the first two nights in the city. I have kept my eyes out for an appropriate gift to express my gratitude to him, but as of yet, I have no found anything worthy of him. I may compose him a poem if inspiration strikes and the Kami are with me. Katsumi-san was most taken by the chopsticks that you had made for me. You know, the ones with ivory inlaid phoenixes. I told her of the ones you carry, with the phoenixes made of jade, blessed by the Kami to remain incorruptible, although I left that tidbit out of the description. She seemed quite taken by the idea of them. Since I do not have the wealth of contacts that you do, I was hoping that you could provide me with the name of the Kakita artisan who crafted them. Since Katsumi-san has been so generous and hospitable, I would like to procure her a set inlaid with an ivory representation of a scorpion on one, and a frog on the other. Additionally, I was curious if there was a large gempukku planned for the Shiba, or possibly the Isawa soon? In return for Katsumi-san’s guidance around Otosan Uchi, and the hospitality of the Scorpion clan, it was my thought to invite her if there was. I would show her around the forests that surround our home, and allow her to enjoy the serenity and beauty in which I was privileged and favoured beyond measure by the Kami to grow up with. May the Fortunes watch over and keep you and the entire Phoenix clan, Mother. With love, I remain in service, Isawa Fouen Category:Journals Category:Fouen's Journals